A Collection Kish and Ichigo Scenes and Oneshots
by Kittens Jaguara
Summary: These are a bunch of Kish x Ichigo scenes and oneshots that could happen if Ichigo was forced to befriend Kish. A new theme every chapter!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**: Why would I be writing on **_FAN_**Fiction if Tokyo Mew Mew belonged to me? I don't own it and probably never will...

Most of this is Kish x Ichigo, with hints of Pie x Lettuce and Tart x Pudding in this chapter. There's a theme for every chapter, so they may seem sorta connected. There is no real theme for this chapter...

Me: Hey peoples! These are a bunch of scenes and oneshots that could happen if Ichigo was forced to befriend Kish. Some probably will be connected, but it's mostly randomish.

Bostet (my genius cat): Randomish? That's not a word! I figured out to eat cat food right from the box whenever I feel like it! I would know if it's a word!

Me: Yeah you would...Pet the smart kitty!

Bostet: Let the randomosity begin!

Introduction

"You can't make me! Please, please no! This is torture!" Ichigo dramatically complained to the orders of her so called friends.

Mint had broke the news first, and tried to calm the angry red head. "You know, as soon as you get along with Kish, you won't have to spend all of your time with him."

Ichigo had been overreacting so much that tears had started rolling down her cheeks. She sniffed. "Who on Earth came up with this idea?"

"It was Ryou and Pie's idea no-na-da!" Pudding, happy as ever, answered.

The tears had stopped, and had turned into anger. "Of course!" Ichigo yelled. "Ryou loves to see me tortured and Pie is uh...a meanie head."

Lettuce turned away from the group and blushed at the mention of Pie's name.

"Really?" Ryou had heard Ichigo's yelling from upstaris in the Café. He was walking down the stairs, prepared for whatever Ichigo was going to do to him.

She stomped towards him. "You never give me a raise! You little..." Ichigo started to pounce on him, but he stepped to the side and she fell flat on her face. "Ouch." She muttered.

Zakuro helped Ichigo up as there was a knock on the Café' door.

"They're here." Ryou smirked. He went to open the door, and was almost tackled by a still mad Ichigo on the way.

When he opened the door, two of the three aliens were standing there, waiting.

"We've come to get Ichigo." Pie said in an overly official tone.

Ichigo tilted her head sideways. "Huh? Where exactly are we going?"

"Aw! Your friends didn't tell you. You and Lover-Boy here are going to a planet with aliens like us and human like people." Tart answered annoyingly.

At the sound of Tart's voice, Pudding shrieked. "Tar-Tar!" She ran over and nearly knocked him down with a hug.

"Get this crazy person off of me." He strained to talk through Pudding's crushing hug. Sadly, for him, everyone ignored him and started chatting.

Ichigo turned towards Pie. "Why are you doing this?"

"It appears that everybody seems to get along except for you and Kish. We thought that maybe you two wouldn't kill each other if you got along." Pie explained.

Tart, still being hugged, attempted to say with a lack of breath. "What? Pudding and I don't get along."

"You know you like her." Pie shot back, much to Tart's embarrassment.

Ryou, that evil, evil, person according to Ichigo, asked Pie, "So, where's Kish?" Ichigo could have tackled him again, but she pretended not to hear him.

Tart had finally escaped Pudding's killer hug. "He's already on the ship. Poor Lover-Boy seems to think that the Hag will kill him."

After some catching up, bone crushing hugs, and a spazzy Ichigo's ranting, they had to leave before Tart got his arm broken from Pudding.

They entered the ship. To Ichigo's surprise, she had her own private room for the journey, and she hadn't seen Kish during her tour.

"Where is Ki-" Ichigo started to ask, but a door opened with the alien in question walking out of it.

Kish had changed since Ichigo had seen him last a month ago. He was slightly taller and noticeably muscular (AN: What Kish fan isn't practically drooling?). His hair was a little longer, but not so long that he could be mistaken for a girl like Tart was. It also wasn't in the normal style. Kish's hair was lacking the "ribbony thingys" as Ichigo had once heard Pudding call them.

It took a minute for Ichigo to realize that he had just come out of the shower. Somehow, she hadn't noticed that he had a towel around him and was dripping wet. "Um...Hi!" Ichigo was so red that her friends could probably spot the ship as being the glowing red dot in the sky.

"Hi." Kish wasn't expecting Ichigo to be in the ship right now. The takeoff was so light that you couldn't tell if you couldn't see outside. He guessed that they must have been in space for about fifteen minutes. "I'll be back in a minute, Kitty." Kish muttered as he walked into his room.

Ichigo was screaming inside of her head. _Why? Why? Why? Why did I happen to see him right after he came out of the shower? Especially since he happened to look sorta hot. At least he had a towel over him..._ She shivered at the thought of what could have happened.

Moments later Kish came out of his room fully dressed. He kept his hair down to see what Ichigo would say. "Kitten! I'm back!"

She had to admit, Kish could be tolerable. _Maybe this won't be so bad_.

Me: Okay, I must say that it got a little weird when Tart and Pie arrived. I was listening to something stupid, but funny on TV. Then I turned it off and was listening to Weird Al Yankovic songs on YouTube.

Bostet: ...spend the rest of the week face down in the mud!

Me: That's enough of YouTube for you.

Bostet: ...I bought on eBay.

Me: Knock it off!

Bostet: Don't wanna be a Canadian idiot! (no offense to Canadians, it's part of a song).

Me: Review before my cat goes crazy...Oh, and if you have ideas for a chapter theme, mention them in a review. The next chappie's gonna be themed "The Beach."


	2. The Beach

Disclaimer: Go back to the Introduction and reread it for my ranty disclaimer

Disclaimer: Go back to the Introduction and reread it for my ranty disclaimer. I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

The theme is "The Beach" if you didn't see the chapter title...

Me: Instead of Bostet, we have her daughter today!

Aero: I can't believe you named me Aero just because I have an orange arrow on my forehead! And you named Cali (Aero's "adopted" calico sister) because she's calico!

Me: It's better than when everyone but me called her Slinky and you Stripes! At least you aren't singing "That's Your Horoscope for Today"...

Aero: Do you like waffles? Yeah we like waffles!

Me: That's twice as bad...On with the chapter!

* * *

Boogie-Boarding Lessons (oneshot-ish)

Kish watched from the beach as Ichigo rode her boogie-board in on a small wave. He'd been watching her for about ten minutes and had noticed a few things. Ichigo's boogie-board was pink with a black cat's head on it. Another observation was that Ichigo's pink tankini clung to her skin when it was wet.

Ichigo was aware that Kish was watching her, so were like five other guys. She sighed, shook her head, and wadded back to the beach where Kish was.

"How do you do that?" He asked when Ichigo reached the beach towel where their stuff was.

Ichigo sat down next to Kish. "Do what?"

"Boogie-board." He answered, pointing to Ichigo's boogie-board.

"Okay, but you need a boogie-board." She responded. "Where are you going to get one?"

Kish nodded. "I'll be right back." He teleported away and reappeared a few minutes later with a boogie-board. It was black with some orange and red flames in the center.

"Where'd you get it?" The cat-girl asked.

Kish started to laugh. "I took Tart's!"

Both of them burst out laughing, neither knowing why it was so funny. Passers-by gave them odd looks, but none stopped to ask what was so funny.

"Why is it so funny?" Ichigo giggled as she posed her question.

After the laughing fit ended, Kish answered. "I don't know! Maybe it's just because Tart's shorter than the boogie-board!"(thanks to Boomity for the help on the joke)

Ichigo broke out laughing. "Okay, I need to teach you how to boogie-board before I die of laughter."

They waded into the waves of the ocean. Once Kish and Ichigo reached near waist deep water, the stopped and Ichigo began the lesson.

"When a wave crashes right behind you, turn toward the shore and jump onto your, err Tart's boogie-board." She explained.

"Like this?" A wave crashed right behind Kish. He jumped onto the boogie-board standing up, not knowing that he was suppose to lie down. His boogie-board hit the sand on the bottom, and it jabbed him in the stomach, hard. "Ouch!"

She was pretty sure that Kish had cursed after "ouch," Ichigo but wasn't a hundred percent sure what he had said. "You aren't suppose to stand up! Didn't you see what I was doing earlier?"

"Yes. I just wanted to see if I could stand up." Kish caught the next wave lying down and almost reached knee deep water. He came back to where Ichigo was right away.

Ichigo nodded in approval. "Not bad. Where did you get the idea to stand up boogie-boarding?"

"A while back, Pie showed me some transmissions of people standing on long boards catching big waves. I though maybe you could catch small waves standing up with a short board." His explanation was kinda interesting in Ichigo's opinion.

She giggled slightly. "That's surfing! No one else boogie-boarding was, so why did you think you could?"

In a very serious voice, Kish replied. "I thought maybe it would impress you."

All Ichigo could manage to say was "Oh."

* * *

Beach Party (scene)

Kish and Ichigo walked down onto the beach. It was right after sunset and someone was blasting loud music with people dancing, if you could call it that, around a fire.

"What in the world is going on?" Kish asked as some firecrackers went off a little bit away from the fire.

She watched the people dancing idiotically around the fire and replied. "It looks like a party. Wanna go?"

He couldn't pass up an opportunity for Ichigo to pretend to be his girlfriend, even if it was just for her protection. "Sure, but we should probably pretend to be a couple."

As much as Ichigo wanted to protest, she had to admit, it was a good idea. If she was Kish's "girlfriend," she would have a "legit" excuse if they flirted with her or asked her out. "Fine." She mumbled.

The closer to the party that they got, the louder, obviously, the music got. Kish and Ichigo talked with some of the people and danced a little bit for about an hour.

After the moon came up, Kish and Ichigo walked along the shore.

He gradually walked closer to her and eventually put his arm around Ichigo's waist. "You do know that you don't have to pretend to be my girlfriend anymore."

"I know, but it's fun." Ichigo inched closer to Kish.

Romantically, he pulled her against his body and drew her into a kiss. Ichigo pressed back.

"Are you pretending right now?" Kish asked as they ended the kissed together.

She whispered into his ear. "Yes. Some guy that kept flirting with me and asking me out at the party is following us."

* * *

Sea Stone (scene)

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked Kish, who was digging into the sand.

He kept digging as he responded. "I'm looking for something."

Ichigo sighed. "What, the center of the planet?" She joked.

"No. Some people find these neat rocks in the sand." The sand pile next to Kish grew bigger with every word.

Deciding to leave him alone, Ichigo said a quick "Okay" before she took off to go for a beachside walk.

He continued digging into the sand for nearly twenty minutes. "Where the heck are those rocks?" As soon as he finished that sentence, Kish found a pinkish rock.

"Perfect." Kish examined the rock further by spinning it around at his finger tips.

Ichigo had been thinking of why Kish was so desperate to find a stupid rock. _It probably is buried like a million feet underground. He'll never find one. _At that thought, she half-giggled, like when someone is reading something funny in school and sorta laughs with their mouth closed.

She started walking back to where Kish was, half-giggling at every thought she came up with about him never finding a rock.

Approaching the beach towel she thought. _There probably aren't even any-_ She stopped mid-thought as she noticed the round pink object in Kish's hand.

"You actually found one." Ichigo was extremely shocked. She'd never once expected there even to be rocks on the beach.

Kish tossed it to Ichigo. "Here. You can have it."

She caught it and looked at it closely. "Uh, Kish."

"Yes, Kitten." Assuming that Ichigo was pleased with his discovery, Kish smirked.

Ichigo lightly giggled. "This is a piece of chewed gum."

* * *

Me: I know, it wasn't super long and it took me a week to update. Expect about a week between chapters because school for me starts in two days.

Aero: And you left out that one scene.

Me: It will be in the chapter after the amusement park themed one, which will probably be next.

Aero: And review peoples, REVIEW!!

Me: She is a crazy little kitty...


	3. Ichigo's Week of Torture Part 1

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew does NOT belong to me.

Me: In the last chapter, I kinda lied in the ending notes.

Bostet: And you were mean to Kish.

Me: I'm getting to that! Anyway, I decided to put this chapter before the Amusement Park one.

Bostet: AND...

Me: In this one, I'm kinda mean to Ichigo...by the way, all of the stuff in this chapter and the next two are connected.

Bostet: On with the chapter, Ichigo's Week of Torture, Part 1!

Me: By the way, this chapter happens a few days after they reach the planet.

* * *

Sunday, The Bet

Like most summer days, it had been a hot one. Ichigo was on the shore of a creek trying to relax after a battle with Kish. Cringing, she recalled the painful memories from earlier in the day:

Ichigo had been lying on the couch reading a book about the felines of the planet she was on. "Sekhamets are large tortoiseshell cats, often with yellow eyes, that tend to be very moody (AN: I just described my cat)." She repeated the words on the page.

"Hi Kitty!" Kish greeted Ichigo as he walked into the room. If Ichigo's cat ears had been out, they would have flatten as she sighed and closed her book.

She turned towards him. "Can't you just leave me alone today?"

"Actually that's what I'm here to do." He replied, getting a "Huh?" from Ichigo. "I'm here to make a deal, we battle, alien to Mew. The winner picks their prize."

Agreeing, Ichigo nodded. "Fine. If I win, you don't flirt with me for a week, no "Hi Kitty," no trying to kiss me, no acting Kish-like."

Kish smiled in agreement, making Ichigo nervous. "But if I win you're my girlfriend for a week."

"Okay." Ichigo gulped, not knowing that she was making a big mistake.

After deciding on a place for the fight and the rules, each of them had an hour to get ready. Ichigo spent hers working on improving the power and accuracy of her Strawberry Bell and her kicks, unsure of what he was planning to do during the battle.

At the site, she found a waiting Kish, who was looking pretty confident.

"Ready to start?" Ichigo asked as she found her starting position.

Kish shifted his stance and replied. "You bet Kitty."

"Mew Mew Ichigo Metamorphosis!" She transformed to start the battle.

He put his hands out. "Dragon Swords."

The fight was a long and hard one. Ichigo countered nearly every one of Kish's attacks with her Strawberry Bell, as did he by teleporting to her attacks.

As it neared what they would have called a draw, it happened. Kish decided to throw his sword for an attack, which knocked Ichigo's Strawberry Bell out of her hands, rendering her defenseless.

"You do know what this means Kitty." Kish floated towards her.

Briefly, his lips touched hers in a soft kiss. "I win."

The next week was going to be pure torture for Ichigo.

* * *

Monday, Fancy Dinner

Ichigo sighed as she sat in the car next to Kish. They were on the way to some restaurant that Kish had picked out. Well, actually Pie had recommended it during a call from the ship.

"Why do you have a jacket? It's summer." Ichigo wasn't sure what he was up to. That bet seemed oddly planned out, and this added to her suspicions. Kish also had been on the phone a lot.

Kish seemed to be ignoring her, but finally answered. "Pie told me more about La' Fancy. It's freezing inside."

She could picture the giant anime sweat drop on her forehead. "Great." Ichigo muttered.

The car came to a stop outside of a large white brick building with a blue roof. "We're here." Kish announced.

Both of them exited the car and walked up the steps into the restaurant.

The waitress greeted them in an over chipper tone. "My name is Joy and I'm sooo happy that you decided to eat at La' Fancy!"

This was going to be a long evening for Ichigo.

Right after being seated and getting their orders taken, Ichigo was freezing. "Why is it so cold in here?"

Kish shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Ichigo's cat senses had picked up the aroma of fish, and some faint music playing. "It sounds like one of my favorite songs without the words. Weird" She muttered to herself.

He was acting like he was looking at a painting, but Kish was really watching Ichigo out of the corner of his eye. Suddenly, he noticed her shiver. He turned and asked. "Do you want my jacket?"

She wasn't sure what to think. _First the jacket, now the cold and the music, what's going on._ Feeling somewhat defeated, Ichigo replied. "Sure."

Like a typical date-gesture, Kish placed the jacket over Ichigo's shoulders. A couple at a nearby table said "Aww..."

Hearing them, Ichigo felt herself blush as she whispered a "thanks."

Not long after she started feeling warmer, their food arrived. Kish's dish was a fish platter with some steamed vegetables on the side. Ichigo's was sushi with a little bit of rice next to it.

The warmth that Ichigo had gotten from Kish's jacket disappeared, and she was even colder than before. "How in the world can you stand the cold?"

"I'm immune to it or something." He replied.

Ichigo got really confused. "Why did you bring a jacket then?"

Kish smirked. "I knew that you'd need it."

* * *

Tuesday, What the...?

The sun shone through the window in Ichigo's room, and shone on her face. The result? Ichigo woke up very annoyed and tired.

Not feeling like getting up just yet, she glanced at the clock, before rolling to the far side of the bed. It was 7:54, too early. She didn't feel comfortable in her newly chosen position, so Ichigo moved her arm. Surprisingly, her right hand hit a cardboard box. "What?"

After thinking it over, she decided that maybe it wasn't too early to get up. Ichigo sat up and examined the box.

It was thin, but was nearly a foot in both length and width. On the lid, there was a large pink bow and a tag that said "For Ichigo." She removed the lid, and looked into the box.

Inside, there was an abstract, mostly pink, painting of a beach sunset like scene. The frame was made of a bamboo like wood to fit the tropical-ish theme. Each side of the wooden frame had a carving of a few hibiscus, a cat, three strawberries, or Ichigo's name in a fancy text.

"Who paints this good?" She asked herself.

Ichigo studied the picture intently. The sun was red and shades of pink made up the sky. A very light pinkish color speckled the sandy shore as a darker pink wave prepared to crash onto the shore.

Out of nowhere, she noticed the artist's name signed in the corner. "Kish."

* * *

Me: I'm going away for the weekend, so "Ichigo's Week of Torture" will be three parts.

Bostet: It was out like four days late.

Me: School started, so expect between a week and twelve days for a chapter.

Bostet: Review!!

Me: Please...


	4. Ichigo's Week of Torture Part 2

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew is not mine.

Me: I will only be doing a finale chapter after this one...I have a million excuses why...

* * *

Tuesday (Afternoon), Squirrels!

Ichigo hadn't seen Kish since she had gotten up. Earlier, she had found a note saying that he'd be gone for a while.

"At least I won't have to pretend to be his girlfriend." She had been saying to herself to avoid admitting that she was bored out of her mind.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. "Hey, do you want to go to the park for a while?" It was Kish.

"Sure." As Ichigo opened the door, she noticed that Kish was holding a paper bag.

After receiving a strange look, Kish explained. "It's for the walk."

The park was about a block or so away, not far enough for a car to be needed. It only took about a minute to get there.

Upon arriving in the park, Ichigo asked. "Why did you give me the painting?"

"I thought you might like it." Casually, Kish grasped Ichigo's hand with the paper bag still in the other.

Ichigo shot him a glare, and received a smirk. The week had barely begun and she already wished that it was over.

They chatted as they walked to an area with a bunch of trees, and squirrels.

"Perfect." She heard him whisper.

He opened the bag just enough to get his hand inside. When it came out, Ichigo understood what was going on.

They'd come to the park to feed the squirrels.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kish gently tossed an acorn and two peanuts to a grey squirrel. "I knew that if I didn't tell you you'd be thinking about me."

"I was not thinking about you." Ichigo lied. She had been thinking the entire day of where he was and what was with the bag, although she'd never admit it. "Where were you earlier?" Mentally, she kicked herself upon the slip.

The grey squirrel nibbled on the acorn as another one took both of the peanuts and ran off into a nearby bush.

"So you do care." Kish, feeling rather victorious, smiled. "I was working on something for later this week."

This sparked Ichigo's curiosity. "What?" She wasn't expecting an answer that she wanted, and didn't get one.

"Every morning until Sunday, you'll get a little present from me. It has a clue to what is going on. This morning's had one, but I can't tell you." He paused. "Yet."

* * *

Wednesday, Necklace

Ichigo woke up in the morning to another box next to her. She hadn't figured out the clue from the painting yet. How was she suppose to figure out another one?

Inside of the box was a sliver necklace with a star charm that sparkled. A necklace with a star and a painting of a sunset didn't seem to have enough of a connection for Ichigo, or anyone she knows for that matter, to figure it out.

The rest of the morning went pretty slow. Kish was locked in his room working on something. Ichigo had assumed that it was part of whatever he was planning yesterday.

After lunch, Kish asked Ichigo to go on a walk into the woods. Even though she didn't really want to go, Ichigo agreed, and they were off.

Kish was sure that Ichigo would ask him about the necklace, and was surprised when she didn't. She didn't even ask him about where he had been the past two mornings.

They eventually reached a clearing with a cave. Ichigo asked "Why are we stopping here?"

He looked directly at the cave. "You'll see."

Slowly, they walked into the darkness of the cave. In the distance, Ichigo could see a circle of light. Based on her common sense, Ichigo guessed it was their destination.

As they reached the other side of the cave, technically tunnel, Ichigo understood why they had come here. The light came from a hidden clearing where the sky was reflecting off of a waterfall. Pink roses lined the sides of the lake the waterfall emptied into.

It was one of the most beautiful things Ichigo had every seen.

Kish was just standing there, smirking. "Like it?"

Ichigo was breathless. "I love it." She nearly fainted into Kish's arms.

* * *

Me: I know it was shortish, but I have hardly any time to type. The finale will include the surprise Kish is planning and a finale to the story.

Bostet: She will write a sequel, eventually, that has the amusement park, and other collections...

Me: Please review


	5. IWoT Part 3 and the Finale!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or the Rubix-Cube (or however you spell it), which I mentioned...blah...blah...blah

Me: Ok, I was really late with the chapter...sorry!

Bostet: In other words, you were listening to the David Archuleta song you're obsessed with.

Me: Go "Archie!" He's gonna be on iCarly!

Bostet: On with the chapter, blah, blah, blah...

* * *

Surprise, Saturday Evening

Ichigo had about one hour before Kish was going to reveal the surprise that he'd been planning. She reviewed the presents from the previous mornings.

She pulled out the picture of the sunset and the star necklace.

They seemed to have something to do with the twilight time right after sunset. The other gifts seemed to leave her more confused.

One of them was a pink jacket with a black cat that looked like Ichigo's cat form. The other gift was bracelet that had a small shell surrounded by a silver star that matched the necklace.

"It makes no sense." Ichigo said to herself.

Peering over at the clock, she noticed that the time had flown. It was ten minutes before she had to meet Kish downstairs. Quickly, she brushed her hair and put on the wearable things Kish had given her.

Kish was sitting on the couch looking like he was thinking about the plans he had when Ichigo walked into the room.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she pulled up the zipper on her jacket.

He was smirking, as usual. "It's still a surprise."

They got into the car. When Ichigo thought about it, she wondered why they need a car if Kish can teleport. It really makes no sense.

Of course, Ichigo had to bring it up. "Why are we using a car if you can teleport?"

Kish shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea. It just never occurred to me."

The reply didn't entirely satisfy Ichigo. "Then why don't you just teleport us and the car now?"

"Cause we're here."

Ichigo peered out of her car window. They were by the ocean, but at a dock with large boats. "What in the world are you planning?"

"You'll see." He closed the car door right after answering.

Still trying to figure out what was going on, Ichigo had to "wake up" from her thoughts and catch up with Kish. Part of the way to him, she noticed that he was talking to somebody and stopped.

She could hear him say something to an official looking person who was standing by a boat. The words "moonlit" and "boat" made their way to her ears. "Sunset" was also picked up.

Kish motioned his hand for Ichigo to come over.

As she reached the spot where Kish was, Ichigo noticed a few more details about the man he was talking to.

The "official man" looked more like a ship captain than a cop or some sort of agent.

That's when it hit her. All she could do was mouth the expression "oh." They were going on a boat ride.

In the front of the boat, they took their seats. Several other couples got onto the boat. This included two people appearing to be at least eighty who were kissing which really freaked Ichigo out.

After several minutes Ichigo of trying to keep herself from barfing, the boat started making its way into the ocean waters.

For some strange reason, she looked in the direction of the sun. _Ocean. Sunset. It makes sense now._ Ichigo stood up and walked over to the railing of the boat.

If she would have been paying attention, Ichigo would have heard Kish walking up behind her. However, she did notice Kish place his hand over hers.

As much as she loved the lovely surprise he had planned, Ichigo was still unsure about her feelings for Kish. He could be sweet, as he was with the gifts, or a severe pain in her tail. The latter described what Ichigo thought of him before he started being so sweet to her.

"Go away." She whispered.

Sensing that Ichigo was hiding her feelings of being pleased, Kish smiled with his flirty attitude present. "I know you like the surprise. I bet you so-called 'boyfriend' never did anything like this for you."

Ichigo thought she heard the phrase "he's a jerk" come from Kish's mouth, but was too busy thinking about the things Masaya had done for her weren't this impressive. He never gave her presents as clues to a wonderful surprise like this one was.

The sun was sinking into the ocean as the sky was colored a rainbow of colors when Ichigo whispered to Kish. "I'm not sure if I love you, but I like you."

Finale

A few weeks after Ichigo had arrived; Pie and Tart came with news. Ichigo had to leave. Ichigo was unsure of what to think. She'd fallen in love with Kish, but hadn't admitted it to him yet.

Masaya meant nothing to her now. When she called him to tell him about her return from "vacation," Ichigo found out what many Tokyo Mew Mew fans use as a reason for Kish and Ichigo to be together, Masaya was cheating on her.

Kish, of course, was mad. Several holes were in the wall as results from his fists, and Dragon Swords. Well, that is, until Pie told him something that made him want to scream "yes" at the top of his lungs (do the aliens really have lungs if they breathe underwater?).

Instantly, Kish teleported next to Ichigo. "Hey Kitty! I got something to tell you." He was practically singing.

"Why are you so chipper if you were punching walls five minutes ago?" Ichigo hadn't heard Pie's news from what Kish understood. "Before you answer, I have something to tell you."

"Do you wanna go first?"

Ichigo thought that Kish was going to explode with excitement. "You better go first, before you explode."

"Pie told me that I can stay on Earth!" If Kish was writing this to Ichigo, it would be in caps lock.

Of course, Ichigo's news related, in a way. Once Kish heard it, he would probably pass out. "It would be best if I whispered it to you."

Ichigo held her hand over Kish's ear to keep Tart, who was across the room trying to solve a Rubix-Cube that Pie had given him to beat his time of four point two seconds. Tart had hit the three hour mark.

Instead of saying what she wanted to first, she quickly kissed his cheek before whispering. "I love you Kish."

* * *

Me: Um...I'm planning a Tokyo Mew Mew meets a combination of Romeo and Juliet and the Titanic...can't guarantee when it will be up though...

Bostet: She's acting weird cause she's fighting with her friends as to who "claimed Archie."

Me: Hey! I won that argument with them...Cassipia-Neko gets Kish (for now at least) and Boomity gets Ben Barnes (Prince Caspian). I called dibs!

Bostet: Whatever...your reviewers will fight you for him...don't expect a reply from the authoress though...

Me: Review please!


End file.
